The invention relates to a process for production of polyols for use in production of polyurethane foam systems. The invention also relates to the polyols, for example, polyester, produced by the process which are useful in the production of polyurethane foam. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of renewable agricultural resources such as vegetable oil, and more particularly castor oil, for the manufacture of polyester useful in production of foam polyurethane.
Most of the polyols (polyester/polyether) used for manufacture of polyurethane foams systems are based on petroleum feed stock. More specifically, current processes for preparation of polyols for foamed polyurethane involves propoxylation, ethoxylation and estrification of multifunctional hydroxyl (OH) precursors until a required hydroxyl (OH) value is achieved. The desired product is then purified to remove catalyst therefrom, as well as other undesirable components. Thus, as may be appreciated, polyols, in particular polyester and/or polyether are important reactants for the manufacturer of commercially useful polyurethane foams.
While presenting a useful source for the manufacture of such polyols, petroleum feed stock is generally considered nonrenewable and a source of feed stock which will eventually be depleted. Thus, in accordance with the invention, it becomes desirable to minimize the use of a nonrenewable feed stock such as petroleum. Further, current environmental considerations place great importance on the use of "green technologies", in particular, with respect to the use of such technologies for the manufacture of polyols useful in producing polyurethane foam. Thus, in accordance with the invention, the problems of using a nonrenewable feed stock such as a petroleum feed stock is avoided, by providing a method of manufacturing commercially useful polyols from renewable feed stock.